I lost her, I love him
by olympicmayhem
Summary: two years after the war, Athrun and Cagalli saw each other. They tried to make a normal conversation. Oneshot: AsuCaga.


I lost her, I love him

A/N: This fanfic is for the people who are waiting for Unexpected love and The Last Glimpse at the Midnight Blue Sky. I hope that you won't lose your patience in waiting. I'm trying my best so if you read this, I hope that you'll enjoy this. A picture inspired me to do this fic. Its story is a boy and girl who love each other and one day they saw each other and tried to make a conversation normally. Both ended up crying at their houses. So I thought that I'll make a fanfic about it. So anyways, here we go! Hope you enjoy this! And about the disclaimer thingy? I got tired of typing it, everyone already knows who the owners are right? Enjoy! Don't forget to _**REVIEW**_!!

**Chapter 1-I lost Her (Athrun's POV)**

I was just walking when I saw those pair of golden eyes. The most wonderful eyes that I have ever seen in my entire life. It seems like it's been forever. I examined her carefully. She looks better than before. It doesn't seem like she noticed me so I walked towards her. She saw me then. I tried to smile widely, careful not to show my true feelings. She smiled back. The smile that she shows only to me and no one else, my smile. We smiled at each other for fifteen long seconds before I decided that I should break the silence.

"Hello Cagalli." I said. Just hearing myself telling her name sent chills at my spine. I know that I might cry, a possibility. Especially because I saw the girl who I love and cared about until now.

"Hi Athrun." she replied back. I snapped out of my reverie when I heard my name. She said my name.

"Shouldn't you be at work? What are you doing here?" I asked desperately trying to make conversation with her. I'm already committing this time with her to memory. My last memory of her. She frowned. She's still so cute even when she frowned. I smiled to myself.

"You mean I can't be anywhere that I want to be?" she asked back. I opened my mouth to answer but she spoke first. "I luckily finished work earlier than I expected so I was just as surprised as you are Athrun Zala." she said giggling. The sight of her giggling, it seems like forever since I last saw her giggle.

"So Representative Cagalli Yula Athha is wandering on her own? Without any bodyguards at all?" I asked trying to match her mood. I jokingly searched for Kisaka who was nowhere to be seen.

"Mr. Athrun Zala, it is impossible for you to find Kisaka." she said looking at me. I nodded my head in response.

"So, how are you Princess Cagalli Yula Athha?" I addressed her. I chuckled when she frowned and if I wasn't a Coordinator, she would have punched me.

"Stop calling me princess!" she shouted.

"Well stop calling me Mr. Athrun Zala." I retorted back. It's been a while since the two of us had a fight like this. If this is what you call a fight.

"Fine then Athrun! Just stop calling me princess will ya? I'll answer your question. I am fine. Healthy and everything. Nothing much has changed since you last saw me which was a long long time ago." Everything she said made me recall the last time that we saw each other, at Archangel just before we went to space. We haven't got the time to talk much. Or should I say that we haven't got the time to talk about anything at all. War ended two years ago. It looks like the eighteen year old Cagalli and the twenty year old Cagalli are still alike.

"How about your new girlfriend, Meyrin? How is she?" she asked. I wanted to answer that I will love her and only her. I'd pick her over any girl I'm with. As soon as she spoke those words, all the light mood that I've got faded. I tried very hard not to look at her so I instead looked at our feet. I'm afraid that I might cry when I look at her again. I looked down as I answer her question.

"She's alright. Both physically and emotionally." I said still looking down. Then I suddenly blurted out "I miss you." I was startled when she laughed a soft sad laugh. I knew that she won't believe me. It's hard to believe it.

"You can't be serious." she finally said after laughing. I finally looked at her. She's smiling but I wasn't exactly looking those lips of hers. I know that they would give nothing away so instead, I looked at her eyes. Those eyes that never betrayed me when it comes to checking her mood. I can see in her eyes that she's holding a heavy burden. Those golden eyes of hers, it's so sad. The eyes of the eighteen year old Cagalli, my Cagalli isn't like that at all.

"I'm serious Cagalli." I told her. I looked at her eyes yet again to see if she believes me but no. She's not believing me. I want to tell her that I love her but I can't. What I want to do and what I need to do is very different. I rather not tell her my true feelings. I held her to a hug before I left. I can't take it anymore. I tried to make the hug really long.

"Good bye Cagalli." I told her.

"Good bye Athrun." she waved her hand.

Feeling that there was nowhere else to go, I ran to my house, fighting tears along the way. I went inside the house and saw Meyrin watching television. I waved and smiled at her then went to my room. I locked the door so that Meyrin wouldn't enter my room, surely she will understand that I need privacy. I went to my bed to lie down, not even bothering to remove my shoes. By then, the tears that I've been fighting rolled freely. The tears that I shed only for her. It's hard for me to admit but I lost her. I lost the only girl that I loved, the girl that I met in an island. The girl who helped me keep on living. I closed my eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep. "Cagalli." I sighed.

A/N: Do you like it? I am so so sorry for the wrong grammar! I tried to make it right and this became the outcome of my poor grammar. I'm sorry again! So anyway, I would want you to review this and make suggestions, comments and if you hate this then, insult me! I don't care if you do but review this! And in case you haven't read The Last Glimpse at the Midnight Blue Sky and Unexpected Love, then please read it. Also read The Last Promise! See you in the next chapter! Arigato! Sayo nara!!!


End file.
